A display device generally has a rectangular external shape. In recent years, however, with expansion of fields of application of the display device, there is also a display device having a shape other than a rectangle. Such display device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-122636 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-292995 (Patent Document 2).